


Anger Rising

by HallowedBlock07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (affectionately), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual God | Chuck Shurley, F/M, He/They Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's All John Winchester's Fault, John House's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mary gets some common sense, Nonbinary Jack, Queer Castiel (Supernatural), They're all fruit (lovingly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedBlock07/pseuds/HallowedBlock07
Summary: “John Winchester, I raised your son from Perdition and once threatened to return him there. I think I’ll carry through that threat with you instead.”Castiel and Jack go to visit John and Mary Winchester after finishing Heaven's final alterations, and righteous anger consumes Castiel, who defends the Winchester brothers from John's Bigotry and abuse, even if it's from afar.Because Family isn't always those tied to you by blood.~~~~Title: Anger Rising by Jerry Cantrell
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Anger Rising

**Author's Note:**

> TW//: Child abuse references, Violence, Derogatory queer terms
> 
> Fairy - refers to effeminate men  
> Fag (faggot) - refers to a gay man   
> Pillow-Biter - Refers to a bottom in a queer relationship
> 
> I do not share the views of John Winchester in this fic, and I advise you not to read this if any of these terms offends you.

“John Winchester, I raised your son from Perdition and once threatened to return him there. I think I’ll carry through that threat with you instead.”

~~~~

_ (Before Jack and Castiel began to renovate Heaven) _

Jack and Castiel sat in the throne room, looking at two maps of Heaven, one was what it currently looked like and the second was their plan for what Heaven was to become. This lonely way of living was lazy of the former God, and separated Angels from Humans, when they should interact freely.

“We’ve got everything in place, but is this really what they all want?” Jack asked, turning to his father.

“I remember that one time, when Sam and...Dean, when they died, they evaded Zachariah, my superior during this time, with the aid of a human who had assembled others who felt the same. I’m not sure everyone will share their sentiment, but humans often imagine Heaven is getting to see those that mattered and have passed once more.”

Jack nodded, assured of his decision, and turned to Cas, a bright grin on his face.

“Let’s do this!”

~~~~

(Now)

“John...Winchester? That’s Sam and Dean’s father, right?” Jack asked, turning to Cas, frantic with excitement. They had been checking on all the residents of this new Heaven, making sure they were all right and weren’t causing trouble or not enjoying it, and had stumbled upon this man.

“Indeed, it...is.” Cas was barely paying attention to Jack’s word vomit over everything he’s learnt of his grandfather, instead thinking, wondering how in this damned universe did John Winchester of all bloody people get into Heaven, but not Kevin Tran?

“...We should say hi, it’s only right! He’s my grandad after all! He did so much for Sam and Dean despite everything. Maybe Mary will be with him too!”

Cas merely sighed, knowing Mary loved this man, but she didn’t know everything he’d said to her boys, every innocent he’d killed, every moment he spent on a case or drinking instead of comforting the brothers.

“Perhaps.”

They made sure they both looked alright, -at jack’s insistence - since they were making a first impression after all, and needed to look respectable.  _ Jack, You’re the new God. How respectable is that? _

Jack knocked on the door of a modest two story house made of logs and partially stained glass windows, with a less knocked up version of Baby around the side, and clasped his hands together in front of himself, buzzing with excitement because he was about to meet his grandad and he was going to be taught so much about his family and it was going to be amazing.

A cautious John Winchester opened the door, and surveyed the two men at his door, blocking the view inside the house where Mary was lounging about catching up on years of Doctor Sexy MD and Doctor Who that she never got around to watching while enjoying her short stint alive.

“Who might you two be?”

“Hello! I’m Jack Winchester, your grandson, and this is my father Castiel! We were in the neighborhood and decided to pop in for a visit to check how you were. Is Mary home?”

John just looked at him with an undefinable look, before finally muttering, “One of my boys is a fairy.” before looking to the side, trying to figure out who it was.

“No, Neither Sam or Dean is a fairy - they told me fairies are much smaller than humans -, they’re hunters, like you and Mary. Very good ones at that.” Jack smiled proudly, feeling good to have cleared that up, though he had no clue why he thought one of his sons was a fairy, while Castiel silently simmered in rage and the desire to wring John’s throat.

“Who’s your other dad,...Jack?”

“Cas, Sam, and Dean are all my fathers, in their own way. My biological father’s Lucifer.”

“I- Lucifer!?” John cried, stepping back a tad, only for Mary to spot the two outside and brighten on the couch.

“Jack! Castiel! Come on in! I’m sorry John doesn’t have manners.” She teased, getting up and opening the door fully to allow her grandson and Castiel to come inside.

“I love what you did with the place, you two! I can go see my mum if I want, or I can go check on Bobby, the freedom’s really nice.”

Jack smiled widely, and Cas did the same softly behind him at the feedback.

“We’re happy you think so, Mary.”

Jack sobered quickly, and stepped towards Mary, looking at the floor shyly

“Mary, could I talk to you for a second?” Jack asked, shuffling from foot to foot discreetly.

“Sure, let’s go into the kitchen. I don’t think Cas ever met John, so it should be interesting to see how they get on.” Mary led Jack away, and the two remaining in the living room, looked at each other with distaste.

“How do you know Mary? And the son of Lucifer again?” John asked, trying to be civil.

“Mary is the mother of Sam and Dean, we were bound to run across each other at some point when she came back, since I am with the brothers so often.”

John’s eyes narrowed.

“I have adopted Jack as my own after his birth, and both the Winchesters have helped me in raising him, even while I was unavailable.”

“You’re an angel then, Cassie?”

“My name is Castiel, and I am Angel, yes.”

“What are you doing with my boys, Cassie?”

“If you must know, I rescued your son from Perdition and aided him and his brother in stopping the apocalypse. Now? I was helping them to kill God, I believe they succeeded.”

“Perdition, you mean Hell?” John asked, his once sarcastically humorous face twisting into something alike concern.

“Yes, Dean was the Righteous Man that broke the first seal in the apocalypse, but was needed-”

“Dean started the Apocalypse!? Of course that boy did! Never did do anything without making a mess of it.” John rolled his eyes, expecting Sam to have started the Apocalypse, not Dean.

“I’ll have you know he is the only reason the earth is still standing regardless of starting the Apocalypse, Jonathan Eric Winchester, and I do not appreciate you referring to queer people as fairies. Sam refers to himself as He/They and Dean is Bisexual. The old God was bisexual, and the new one - Jack - is Nonbinary.”

“I got a family and a religion full of fags then?” He asked, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Castiel gripped John’s throat in an action the latter couldn’t follow, and was slammed into the wall forcefully, bright blue eyes full of thunder as Castiel glared him down. He allowed his wings to be seen, letting 3 sets of magnificent black wings with faint rainbows at the tips like an oil spill on tarmac postured behind the Archangel Castiel.

“You will watch your tone with me, boy. I do not take kindly to bigots. When I was at my most powerful I dismantled the KKK and killed every Homophobic, Transphobic and Racist person I could, and you would have been one of them.

“Why’d you care so much. Maybe my first impression of you was right and you’re in love with one of my sons. Which one is it, then? Sam’s more likely, but I’m willing to bet it was Dean that’s the pillow-biter, right?”

Castiel’s grip tightens, and John gasps slightly, struggling for breath.

“John Winchester, I raised your son from Perdition and once threatened to return him there. I think I’ll carry through that threat with you instead.”

“You can’t do that, I belong in Heaven. I got here, didn’t I?”

“That was when we were under old management, and It has been stated that those who have been to Hell cannot go to Heaven. I think I see why.” Castiel muttered the final sentence under his breath, but John still heard, and kneed Castiel in the crotch, hoping to get free and run to Mary, because surely she knew how to deal with a bloody angel. 

Castiel closed his eyes and glowed faintly for a moment, before he returned to glaring at John.

He pulled his other arm back, clenched his hand into a fist and swung it as strongly as he could at the man in his grip. John let out a grunt, and footsteps followed the odd sounds.

“John? Cas? You two alright- What are you doing!?”

“John Winchester is a bigot who abused his sons and you believe he deserves to be here?” Castiel turned to Mary and asked honestly, stating facts with a straight face, watching Mary’s own face contort to try and provide support to her husband, but instead:

“He...abused them?” She asked shakily, looking at John to try and gauge if it was true or not.

“They never told me that…” Jack trailed off, looking off into the distance, trying to figure out why they never did, because he knew the moment Cas said he was being truthful.

“He would neglect them for weeks on end while doing cases, hunting revenge instead of loving his sons. Dean gathered several scars from John and more bruises than I cared to count, internalized homophobia as well as numerous mental health problems and Sam only grew up relatively normally because of Dean, he would have been killed by John had lived through the apocalypse. 

“And not to mention Adam, his third son who was also a victim to an absent father. Within visiting you, he has degraded not only myself and Jack, but his sons and an entire minority at every chance he could. I would take great delight in delivering you to Rowena - the Queen of Hell - myself and giving her a high priority on your torture. Had Alistair still been around I would request he see to you.” Castiel smiled sharply, letting John sag to the floor, straightening himself so he stood imposingly over the man.

Mary said nothing, but she looked betrayed, and Jack was rubbing circles into her back. Castiel looked at Jack with a single eyebrow raised, asking if he could do it, if he could cast John Winchester into the pit and watch him suffer for all that he has done, and he received a single, hesitant nod from his son.

Castiel gripped John’s hair tightly, tugging at it as he flew down to Hell and landed in the throne room, bowing slightly as a sign of respect, though he knew Rowena would take John Winchester with a smile and a promise from her cold lips. Now, though, She was filing her nails into a point that rivaled a werewolf’s claws. Looking up at the sudden movement, she threw the emery board to the side, and focused on the Angel and the man with him, struggling in his iron grip.

“Castiel, the pretty angel! How good to see you, dear!” She stood up, moving in for a hug, but stopped when her attention was drawn to the man wriggling half on the floor.

“Who’s he?” She asked, brows furrowed.

“John Winchester. I’ve come to deliver him to you.” Castiel smiled faintly, enjoying the whimper of fear he caught from the man.

“The one darling Samuel mentions? The very same? Oh, I ‘ave a special place reserved for you, dearie.”

“I assume that means I need not stress that he be taken care of by the best, and the best alone?”

“I dinnae what you’re expecting of me, Angel. Of course I’ll make sure he’s seen to by Beelzebub ‘imself.”

Castiel thanked her, accepted the hug, and returned to Heaven to inform Jack of the trip.

~~~~

_ (A few days in heaven later) _

He hadn’t expected Dean to die so soon, especially under circumstances he couldn’t control and not taking his own life for one reason or another but he was here in heaven and he wasn’t prepared to deal with him so soon!

“Go see him, Cas. I know you want to. Nothing will implode if you go visit him for a while. Perhaps before he finds out about John.

Castiel nodded, nerves raging through his abdomen, and flew to the impala passenger seat, appearing beside Dean as Kansas soared from the speakers and through the car.

Dean jumped in his seat, but calmed once he realized who it was.

“C-Cas? That’s-”

“It’s me.” He confirmed with a small smile/

“Look, Dean. I understand what I sprung on you was sudden and unfair, and-”

Dean swerved off the road, put the car into park, gripped the lapels of Cas’ trench coat and pulled him in for a heated kiss that, once Castiel realized what was happening, returned with glee.

“You’ll stay with me when you can, right? I know you’ve been helping Jack and I don’t want to steal you-”

“You may steal me whenever you wish, Dean.”

After a few minutes of unabashed kissing, They returned to the road in silence, and Castiel knew he needed to say something.

“We had to escort some people down to Hell because they didn’t belong in Heaven.” Dean remained silent, but tensed slightly.

“Only one person you know, but I assume you won't mind, considering your history with them.”

Dean gave him a confused look, trying to figure out what Cas was trying to say, until-

“John Winchester. He expressed bigoted views against his family and against both Gods as well as abusing his sons. I escorted him personally to Rowena and she assured me the best was reserved for him.”

Dean tensed at the name, but one Cas finished his summary of how that day had gone, a small smile formed on Dean’s face. He would never wish Hell upon anyone, but John was something special and he truly hoped Rowena was keeping her word.

“Thanks Cas. That...Means a lot that you’d do something like that for me. Is Mom okay with that? Does anyone know beyond her, because Bobby said he was still here earlier on.”

“The news has yet to spread.” Castiel admitted. “We’re trying to make sure it doesn’t spread beyond those closest to the Winchesters so there won’t be panic.”

Dean nodded, taking Castiel’s hand and holding it reverently in the seat space between them as they drove through the back roads of Heaven, content with each other.


End file.
